A Disastrous Proposal
by Rorujin
Summary: Ron is about to propose to Hermione. But everything goes wrong... terribly wrong...


_Disclaimer: I do not own any thing by JK, blah, blah, you know the drill. Off with the story._

_A/N: This is my first fic, so be gentle..._

Ron was pacing nervously at the Burrow's living room, muttering something and shaking his head from time to time.

"Would you stop that Ron? You're opening a hole on the bloody floor soon" Ginny said annoyed, taking her eyes for a second from _The Quibbler_ she was reading.

"She is right Ron, you don't need to be like this" assured Harry, but very amused by the scene "You know that she..."

"But what if she says no?!" Ron interrupted Harry rather harshly, while he stopped pacing and threw his arms in the air, desperate. He went to the small circular table next to Ginny's couch and picked up the book that was lying there.

"Oh come on Ron!" Ginny said, follwing his brother with her eyes "After you and her... in fact what _we_ all went through... you still think she would say no? Someone's selfsteem is on an all time low." she continued, going back to her magazine. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Very funny Ginny... and glad someone is having fun with this, _Harry_" Ron said sharply. His ears were very red, and his knuckles were getting white from grabbing the book with more strength than it was needed.

"Honestly mate, you're overreacting. You need to go upstairs and just do it already" Harry said, still beaming widely. Steps coming from the kitchen announced that Mrs. Weasley was heading for the living room.

"You better begin to think about washing your hands, dears. Dinner is almost ready." She said when entered the living room. Then turned to Ron. "And was all that shouting Ron? This is not a nut-house!" she lectured Ron, looking as annoyed as Ginny.

"He is going to propose to Hermione, but can't find the guts to do so" Ginny said calmly while she turned a page of her magazine, leaving Ron's head on what looked very much like an oversized tomato. The look he threw to Ginny, gave Harry the impression that Ron would want to curse his own sister into next week. But, without expecting, Ron was hugged fiercly by his mother, leving him startled.

"That's wonderful! Oh, how long I've been waiting for a son of mine to marry" she said while hugging him. When she broke apart, she looked pensieve "Funny thing that the youngest son is the first to marry... Oh well, at least one of you has common sense!" she said happily and then added with a wink. "and do get Hermione down for dinner, will you dear? And you better hurry, Fred, George and your father must be arriving any minute now." And with this, she went back to the kitchen humming happily. Now Ron wasn't red... he was white as snow. He stood there for a minute without moving.

"I can't do this" he said finally, placing the book back on the table and looking desperate once more.

"Oh come one, don't give up now! And what's with the book anyway?" Ginny said and opening the book before Ron could stop her, gasping as she did so. "Ron... this is brilliant!"

"What's brilliant?" Harry asked, approaching Ginny and looking at the opened book. The middle of the pages were cut like a hole, and there lied a golden ring with a diamond and something engraved. He frowned. "Hum, Ginny... I think Hermione will kill him when she sees what he has done to that book"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly Harry, you have no sense of romance whatsoever."

"I don't see you complain much" he muttered, with his arms crossed.

"Whatever... Look Ron," she said, handing the book back to Ron "you go up there and tell her what you have to say, without fear. When you two come down those stairs, you will come down engaged You understand me? And you better hurry..." she sniffed the air, which already smelled like roast chicken "...dinner is coming." More scared of Ginny's words than encouraged by them, he picked the book (Harry noticed how his hand was shaking) and, all of a sudden, released a shriek. He froze, looking terrified to the book on his hands.

"Oh what now?!" Ginny asked, getting quite angry. Harry directd his head to the book and failed miserably on not cracking up with laughter.

"S-S..." Ron mumbled, still white from head to toe. The eight legged creature moved and Ron dropped the book. But the spider went into Ron's direction and he jumped onto the couch. "Kill it! Kill it!" he cried, pointing down.

Harry was rolling on the floor with laughter, unable to even look at the spider, rather catch it. Ginny caught the spider and threw it out of the window. "There, it's gone"then she pointed to the stairs "now go!" Suddenly there was a "pop" and two red haired figures appeared on the living room. Fred and George's eyes jumped from Harry, who was breathless on the ground, to Ginny, who was pointing, and Ron who was still on the couch.

"All right..." George asked carfully, examining the scene in front of him "...what did we miss?"

Ginny lowered her arm. "He is going to propose to Hermione."

"Yeah thanks Ginny. Why don't you say that on the bloody Wizard's Wireless because I think that bloak on Flourish and Blotts doesn't know yet! Little loud mouthed git..." said Ron fuming, while he came down from the couch.

"You are getting married?!" Fred asked with a grin. "Mum will kill us!"

"What?" Ron asked confused. Harry, who meanwhile got up, also looked bewilered to the twins.

"How come?" he asked.

"Well, you're the youngest and you're getting married first. We can wait for a lecture from Mum after this..." George said, rolling his eyes. Fred was nodding beside him.

"But guys, I haven't even asked her yet. I dunno if even say yes." Ron reminded them, still not convinced.

"Of course she will say yes you twit!" Fred said, poking his finger on Ron's forehead. "You love each other!"

"Ow! Stop that!" Ron whined between pokes, while trying to grab his brother's hand.

"In fact Fred, _love_ is an understatement, by the noises those two make at night" said George with a wicked smile. Ron's mouth dropped and Harry whispered to Ginny like it was the most natural thing in the world "I don't remeber hearing anything..."

"Oh yes, you two sound like two hippogriffs on mating season and believe me when I say that hippogriffs make the strangest of sounds" Fred added, with a serious face.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING US?!!" Ron demanded to know, furious.

"Not really... We just came home one of this nights a little later than usual..." said George looking up with his hand on his chin, like he was trying to remeber exactly what went on that night.

"And when we passed your bedroom door, you were loud enough for us to hear. Seriously Ron, you should put a silencing charm on your bedroom" said Fred, still mischeivously serious.

"DAMN RIGHT I WILL!" Ron yelled, grabbed the book and stormed off to the stairs.

"Finally!" Ginny sighed.

Fred turned to Harry and Ginny. "You two wanna hear it? We can get the Extendable Ears for you..."

"Nah, that's ok. It's their private moment, let them have it." Harry said, sitting on the couch where Ron was standing before, when something caught his eye. "Hey, what's that shiny thing over there?" he asked, pointing to a bright spot on the ground.

"I can't believe those two... Bloody family I have..." Ron muttered, when he saw himself in front of the room he and Hermione shared on the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley allowed them to sleep together because she considered them responsible enough to do so. It was only temporary, until Hermione graduated as a curse breaker on Gringotts (she was being taught by Bill) and Ron found a house for them while being a keeper for the Cannons. "This is it." He took a big breath, and knocked.

"Come in" a voice from inside said. Ron opened the door and saw Hermione bent over the desk, scribbling her quill on a piece of parchment. Beside her, there was a mount of rolls of parchement. "Oh, hi love" she smiled to him, but she looked tired.

"Bill is buring you with work?" Ron asked, as he pulled a wooden chair and sat beside her.

"Oh no, this is just a small essay about undectectable curses" said Hermione, going back to the parchement. Ron looked again at the mount of parchements and raised an eyebrow. She then looked at her watch and gasped. "Is it dinner time already? Has Molly called me down?"

"Kinda" she started to get up but he stopped her "but before we go, I want to give you something." He stretched out the book, blushing a little.

"Oh Ron..." she said happilly while she took the book. "..._Hogwarts: A History – Millenuim Edition_. You shouldn't have."

His heart was beating faster and faster. "O-open it" he said, trembling. She smiled at him and opened it, as Ron asked. But then, her smile disappeared.

"Is this a joke?" she said eyeing him suspiciously. She looked confused. "Because it's not funny Ron."

He felt his heart falling to his feet. She hated it, he knew it. He should've stand still. Harry, Ginny and the twins were all wrong, and still he listened to them. "Dumb, dumb, dumb!" he thought. "I'm sorry love... I should've known you wouldn't want to..." he said sadly.

"What are you taliking about?" she asked, shaking her head with confusion. Now was his turn to be confused. "You just gave me a book with a hole!"

"What?" he took the book from Hermione's hands and examined it. He turned the pages again and again. "Oh no, no, no..."

"Was it the twins?" Hermione asked, with her hands on her hips.

"No, nothing like that..." he said, throwing himself to the ground, searching it franticly. "Where is it? Where bloody IS IT?"

"What, _it_?" Hermione asked, getting more and more worried by the minute.

"The ring! The damn ring!" Ron took out his wand. "_Accio _ring! _Accio _ring!"

"Ring?" suddenly comprehension dawned her. Her eyes opened wide. "Oh Ron!" she threw herself to Ron, who only had time to say "Huh?" before getting knocked by her. She kissed him for a long time while on top of him and after gasping for breath she said "Yes, I will marry you Ronald Weasley!"

It took almost a minute for Ron to fully understand her words. "Really?"

"You doubt it?" asked Hermione with an eyebrow raised.

"No of course not!" he hesitated "But I _was_ afraid you would say no..."

"You silly..." she leaned down to kiss him again but some noise from the otherside of the door interrupted them.

"Do you have the bloody ring?" a female voice spoke, muffled by the door.

"I have it now, but it flew out of my hand!" another voice, now male, apoke as well. Suddenly the door opened and Harry appeared, holding a ring on his fingers.

"Oi Ron, you left..." he stopped and looked down, finding both on the ground, with Hermione on top. "Ok... Either she is killing you," he paused "or you don't need this ring after all..."

Hermione allowed Ron to get up and he took the ring from Harry's hands. "Gimmie that..."

"Hey, no problem" Harry shrugged "it probably got out of the book during the spider incident."

"Oh just shut it" he said, sighing with relief by having the ring back on his hands. "Now if you please..."

"Ok, I'll leave the two lovebirds alone" he said, winking at Ron. When he closed the door they heard another voice, now obviously Ginny's:

"So how did it went?"

"We arrived just in time..." they heard Harry say amusingly, as his voice got lower while he and Ginny went down the stairs.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed awkwardly. "Here" he said, handing her the ring "read the inscription first" he asked, anxiously.

"_For my favorite know-it-all_. Oh Ron...It's beautiful" she said honestly, with forming on her eyes. She put the ring on her finger and stared at it for a while.

"I'm sorry..." he said, a little sadly.

"What for?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the jewel on her finger.

"It didn't go as I expected..." he sighed "...in fact, it was a total disaster."

She looked at him in the eyes. "No, no it wasn't! Your idea of the book was brilliant. And I'm still marrying you, don't I?" she said, beaming and Ron nodded. "Besides, look at the story we have to tell to our sons and daughters?"

"Yes" he said laughing but then... "wait a minute! Sons and daughters?!"

She elbowed him in ribs and grinned. "Come on, let's tell your mum"

"She already knows. Ginny had the pleasure of announcing it" he said, rolling his eyes. They headed to the bedroom door, with Ron's arm around Hermione.

"So I guess we have a party ready downstairs?" she asked, holding Ron tight as well.

"Probably" Ron answered, shutting the bedroom door.

THE END

_A/N: As I said this is my first fic, so go easy on me. And, as my native language is not English, don't be surprised to find some grammatical mistakes. But I hope you enjoyed though. _


End file.
